shufflefandomcom-20200213-history
Primula
Primula (nicknamed Rimu) is a main character in the Shuffle! series. She is an artificial life-form developed by a joint venture between the worlds of the Gods and the Devils. After all the stories she heard about Rin, she grew curious and came to the human world to meet him. Personality Primula is a strange, stoic and calm girl that's often seen carrying a stuffed cat around, which is a present from Rin to Lycoris. Before she died she gave it to Primula. She doesn't talk much and is extremely bad at socializing. Essentially, she doesn't display any desires, expressions, or interests (except in cats). She has emotions but has a hard time expressing them. It is said by the King of Gods and King of Devils, that it is not that she lacks emotions, but rather that, due to being raised in isolation in the laboratory, she simply doesn't know how to express them. She was not close to anyone but Lycoris, whom she looked up to as a sister. However, during her route in Shuffle! and Shuffle! Essence+, once she meets Rin, her personality begins to slowly change. She starts to warm up to Rin and the others enough to start showing her real personality, that of an extremely happy and bubbly girl. Background She is the third artificial life form created from a result of gods' and devils' experimentation, Project Yggdrasil. She escaped to the human world to search for Rin, because Lycoris told her about him. Primula has good relationships with the other clones, because she was a good friend of Lycoris. Additionally, with her young appearance, Primula serves to fill the lolicon niche of the series. Primula doesn't start high school until the end of the anime. In the anime, there are hints that she has some prophetic ability; she warns Rin and Kaede of an earthquake a few moments before it happens and she starts making herbal medicine for Kaede's cold before the latter even exhibits the symptoms. This is seen again in Really? Really!, when her powers overload and ruin Kaede's memories. Character Relationship *Rin: Her love interest and friend. She came to Human world in hopes of meeting him after Lycoris's kind words about him. When Rin wins her a stuffed cat, it is the first time everyone sees her express emotion as she smiles wide and thanks Rin sincerely. *Kaede: Her friend and housemate. The two tend to share a big sister/little sister relationship. Kaede immediately takes her under her wing when she comes to the Human world and caring for her. She even gives Primula her old middle school clothes. They are often together in the visual novel and anime alike. Primula is shown to care for Kaede and this is present in Really? Really! when her powers messed up Kaede's memory bank and she is visibly distraught and worried about Kaede. *Lycoris: Her best friend who was like a sister to her. Before she died, Lycoris gave Primula the stuffed cat she now carries around, a gift from Rin. Gallery Others017.jpg|Primula shown in the official fanbook Primula_shuffle_ep_2.jpg|Primula's appearance in Shuffle! Episode 2 7da6d6981e71287f50b2fe592326c3e2.png XG2GEF.png|Primula and Lycoris Primula babey.jpg Ofc darling.gif Primula aka cute girl with knife.gif 474.jpg|Primula holding Erica Primula..jpg 192.jpg 468.jpg Cute primula.jpg 90.jpg Tippytoekiss.jpeg|tippy toe kiss Clearkaede18.png Shuffle!.full.1553298.jpg Shuffle06-01.jpg Shuffle09-07.jpg Shuffle06-02.jpg GXiGEF.png Trivia *Like the other experiments of Project Yggdrasil, Primula has purple eyes. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devils Category:Gods Category:High School Student